


Equilibrium

by aeber



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Teabagging, Threesome - M/M/M, happy birthday you fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeber/pseuds/aeber
Summary: (the three of them fuck; look at the tags)A late birthday present for a friend.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Olberic Eisenberg, Cyrus Albright/Therion, Cyrus Albright/Therion/Olberic Einsenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny egg forehead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny+egg+forehead).



> very explicit, but it wasn't me who came up with this idea so the blame falls on my pervert degenerate friend for suggesting this
> 
> Happy very late birthday, dear friend of four (five?) years. The fact that I'm five months late is negligible. There's no unsexy mention of physics though. I hope you like it.
> 
> (please don't kill me)

The windows were shuttered, the doors closed, locked, and rattled once more to test it against its rusted hinges. The lighting was dim as Cyrus undressed with practiced ease. Calloused hands ran down the front of his chest, and he arched up to the touch, giving access to the pale, milky skin of his stomach, all while another pair of hands slid down to his ass and brushed apart his thighs.

This was how they fucked. He couldn’t remember how it started, couldn’t envision how it could possibly end, with fingers flitting down the cleft of his ass and thumbs digging into his lower jaw. He knew Olberic well enough by now to navigate easily through his breeches and smallclothes, licking gently up his cock that was already beading with precum. He lapped it up, dutifully, and took the tip into his mouth. Slowly. Passionately. They had time.

Lips wrapped around the thick shaft, he slobbered, drool dribbling down his chin as he jerked his fist around what his mouth couldn’t reach. His bangs were slicked backwards, and held in place as Therion undid his pants and slid his cock between his thighs, rubbing beneath his perineum as he stroked both of them at once.

There was a stark difference between the stimulation from his front and rear; one tender, one harsh, and while Olberic edged his cock down his throat Therion would tease and pinch at the sensitive flesh of his thighs, spit and precum coating his slender digits as he worked him open, finger by finger. He knew where his prostate was, pressed into it mercilessly and watched him swallow around Olberic’s cock. Then he’d pull out and push the tip of his cock in, no warning, no nothing.

If it had been their first time, Cyrus would have tightened around him, legs trembling, and Therion would have gripped him by the waist and played with him until he was loose again. He would have taken Olberic by the loose cravat around his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him as they both rutted into the wet heat beneath them. It was not their first time, though, and past the sweet gestures he slapped Cyrus across his ass and Cyrus shuddered as his cock twitched in treacherous interest.

The momentum brought him to take Olberic fully into his throat. He didn’t have a gag reflex; he’d lost it some months ago, and he hummed around it, nuzzling into the curls above his cock. Olberic smelled of sex, of debauchery, sweat drenching his shirt that he hadn’t bothered to take off. Cyrus popped off and shivering at a hard thrust, he pressed his lips reverently to the head of his cock and dragged Olberic closer by his collar.

Therion released him. He collapsed into Olberic’s embrace, now straddling him, and Therion cupped his cheek to kiss down his jaw and chin. He kissed desperately, like an animal tearing down its prey, the taste of blood mingling with cum on their tongues. He ate him alive, nails clawing down his shoulder and arm, and spat him out dizzy and out of breath.

Cyrus took his cock into his hand and stroked it. Therion bucked into his touch and bit him in the neck.

He came with a sob, white splashing over his stomach as he spasmed over Olberic’s cock. Broken noises came choked from his ravaged throat, a prayer to no god, and he fell onto the mattress with the wind knocked from his lungs. Briefly, Olberic paused, while Therion continued use Cyrus’ hand like a toy. He dipped his hand into the well of cum on his own stomach and smearing it over Therion’s cock, stroked him hard and fast until he came over his face and across the bridge of his nose.

His skin was flushed. The hypersensitivity of his post-orgasm bliss faded, and suggestively, he hooked his legs around Olberic’s waist, tracing a deep scar over his chest and caressing under his balls. Olberic pressed his leg down, grazed his teeth along his inner thigh until it bruised, and buried himself all the way to the hilt.

Cyrus gasped for air and clawed at the sheets. It was deep, much deeper than before, and as he rammed into him he could feel his cock bear down on his organs and rake brutally over the insides of his ass. He tried to prop himself up to no avail, with Therion holding him down and insistently nudging him with his cock, already half erect. He parted his lips and sucked.

The ploughing below him intensified, fervently, and his toes curled at every contact between hot, sweat-soaked skin. He relaxed his jaw and allowed Therion to fuck his face, mouth slack and breathing through his nose. Wordlessly they did it, did him, hammering him into the bed while roaming his slender body, leaving traces with their teeth and nails, imprisoning him with pain, then pleasure.

His cock was completely untouched. There was no need for it. Still, in an act of mercy, they palmed him roughly and restrained him until he was frustratingly close to the edge. He was going blind, and deaf, his mouth coppery and strange. He scrabbled at the tangle of limbs above him, and came with a strangled cry.

Through the blurry haze, the sensation of being filled amplified in his nerves and limbs, he jerked, convulsed, and swallowed as much as he could. It wasn’t enough. What didn’t manage to stay down ran down the corners of his lips, trickling down his neck and collecting at his collarbones. He laid on the bed and let his head swim.

His fingertips tingled, numb. He couldn’t speak due to how hoarse he was. Cleanup never involved much of him, as the one who’d exhausted most of his stamina, and he watched as they bickered and yanked the sheets from beneath him.

Cum leaked from his hole and he shut his eyes as he was carried to the showers. Someone lathered soap into his hair, while another scrubbed him down with succinct efficiency.

He couldn’t tell whom from whom anymore, and eventually, drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (runs away in shame)


End file.
